banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 03 Across the River and Into the Trees
Across the River and into the Trees (第三話　河を渡って木立の中へ) is the third episode of the anime adaption of Banana Fish produced by MAPPA studio. Synopsis In prison, Ash is made cellmates with Max Lobo, a journalist who was in the same platoon as Griffin. Upon learning Max's identity, Ash recalls that it was Max who subdued Griffin during his attack by shooting him in the legs; Ash blames Max for Griffin's condition and vows to kill him when he is released from prison. Later, during a prison visitation, Ash slips a message to Eiji hidden inside a pill capsule by kissing him. The message instructs Eiji to contact Shorter Wong, a gang leader in Chinatown. Summary In jail, Charlie, Shunichi, and Eiji meet up with Max and discuss with him on helping Ash. In a jail cell, Ash and Max greet each other and the two of them talk about each other, with Ash saying some harsh words. In the morning, Max gives Ash a tour of the prison building and explains to him to not wander off alone. At Lunch, Ash and Max sit together with two unknown prisoners behind them talking about Ash. A prisoner comes over to talk to Ash and seduce him, which turns out to be Garvey. Ash later throws his lunch tray at Garvey and the two begin to get in a fight. Ash is later thrown into a private cell room to think about what he did. At the research lab, Dr. Meredith and his assistant Brandish talk about the drug that Ash wants to have analyzed. At night, Ash thinks to himself about Banana Fish and waiting for a chance for him to escape from the hands of Golzine. In the morning, Ash returns to cleaning from being punished with Max telling him about being in a repenting cell, which Ash tells him that he never repents. On the phone, Max talks with Charlie about Ash getting into trouble and to do something immediately. Outside, Ash comes across Garvey and his fellow men with him telling Ash how much fun he had. Max comes back from a phone call and asks two prisoners if they have seen Ash with one of them telling Max that they went to the library. At the library, Max comes across Garvey and his men and asks where Ash is with Garvey telling him that Ash knows how to survive. Max begins to make his way through the library and comes across Ash on the ground with bruises on his body, hands tied up, and clothes pulled down. At a clinic, a doctor tells Max that Ash will be okay. Ash asks the doctor for a pill and pretends to swallow the pill in front of the doctor with the real pill behind his back. With the doctor leaving the room, Ash and Max talk for a little bit with Ash mentioning Banana Fish. Max becomes shocked by Ash's words and asks him about Banana Fish. During the night, Ash and Max talk about Banana Fish and the rumors that were spread by a man. Ash flips through the pages and realizes a man that he knows. Max tells Ash that he is going to see him with Ash telling him that he died, the man turns out to be Stephen Thompson. Max tells Ash the story of how one of his friends was infected with Banana Fish during the Iraq war. Ash asks Max the name of that friend and recalls Max's real name. Ash tells Max that he also has a real name. Ash talks about Griffin to Max and how Max trusted him and was his only friend. Max asks Ash if Griffin is still alive and wants to meet him with Ash telling him that he won't recognize him anymore. A guard comes by from hearing the fight and tells the two to get some sleep. In the morning, Charlie has a talk with Max while Shunichi and Eiji talk with Ash. Ash becomes excited to see Eiji and asks Shunichi if he is taking pictures. Shunichi tells Ash that it's too dangerous to get close with Eiji telling Ash that Arthur is in charge. Ash becomes angry with the news and damns Arthur. Charlie comes over to Shunichi and Eiji and tells the two that it's time to go. Eiji and Ash say their goodbyes to each other with Eiji telling Ash that he will be out soon. Ash starts to seduce Eiji by placing his hand near his ear and rubbing his fingers in Eiji's hair. Ash tells Eiji to come alone next time and moves closer to Eiji. While Eiji is left confused, Ash and Eiji make contact with each other on the lips. Charlie and Shunichi realize the situation with Ash using his tongue in Eiji's mouth and slides his fingers across Eiji's face. Eiji realizes Ash's tongue is in his mouth with the two looking at each other one last time before ash calls Eiji sweetie and touches his butt before leaving. Shunichi asks Eiji if he is okay with Eiji heading over to the bathroom. Shunichi tells Charlie that it might have been Eiji's first kiss. In the bathroom, Eiji pulls out the capsule from his mouth and opens the capsule to find a note inside. The note informs Eiji to meet a guy in China Town named Shorter Wong. During the evening, Eiji tells Shunichi that he'll be heading out, before being stopped by Shunichi only to grab him a sundae. At Golzine's mansion, Arthur talks to Golzine about Ash and an Asian kid that is with him. Arthur informs Dino that he will handle this one. In China Town, Eiji looks for some clothes to wear and comes across two guys and asks if they know a place called Chang Dai. The two guys become testy before Eiji tells them that he is looking for Shorter. The two explain to him that Shorter has been gone with Arthur looking for him and give Eiji directions to Chang Dai. At the Chang Dai, Eiji is greeted by a woman and is seated. Eiji sits down only to be surprised by a man named Chang. Eiji asks Chang if he knows where Shorter is with Chang telling Eiji that no one has seen him. During the night, Ash and Max are in a jail cell together with Max wanting Ash to say something. Max begins to have PTSD about Griffin and begins to choke him, only to realize that he has been choking Ash. Max apologizes and tells Ash that he will ask the guards to change cells. At a building, Eiji opens the door to ask if someone is here only to be caught in the hands of Arthur. Characters in Order of Appearance *Eiji Okumura *Shunichi Ibe *Ash Lynx *Max Lobo *Garvey *Dino Golzine *Shorter Wong *Nadia Wong *Frederick Arthur *Griffin Callenreese *Charlie Dickinson *Gregory Episode Gallery Main Article: Episode 03/Image Gallery Episode 03 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 03 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 03 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 03 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 03 - 1 hour until broadcast.png Episode 3 Title Card.jpg Trivia * "Across the River and Into the Trees" is a novel by Ernest Hemingway References * Manga: Vol 02 Category:Episodes Category:Anime